The Nishia
by RoyalFlush
Summary: Obi-Wan discovers that Qui-Gon and Mace have ties to an ancient race that is quickly fading. Little does he know about his Master's family relation to this person. First fanfic, take pity!! :-) New ch's will be coming soon! Please R/R!!! Please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Nishia

Author: RoyalFlush (that'd be me, Kacie. :) )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters and I'm not making any money profits off of this story it's just for fun.

Claims: I do own the newly introduced characters and planets.

Summary: Obi-Wan discovers that Qui-Gon and Mace have ties to the last of a anicient race and the three must help her or the race and a planet's way of life is doomed to be lost forever. 

Author's notes: There will probably be A Lot of chapters in this story. It's been pre written but i do have to check it and change it a bit so it should take about a week or two for the whole thing to be up. Hope you all enjoy!!!! And remember, I Love reviews!

Ch. 1 of The Nishia

Sreina peered around the corner looking for the group who were looking for her.They had or would spread out she knew and she could do nothing about it.Not seeing any of them she slowly stepped out from the alleyway.Still suspicious about her surroundings she continually glanced around as she hailed a transport.As soon as she did she saw one of the group headed right towards her.Sreina abandoned the transport headed her way and quickly took off down the busy sidewalk with the man following in pursuit. 

"Well at least we don't have another mission lined up now..hopefully we won't for a while." Obi-Wan finished.He had been telling a friend of his, Andeorn, about what had happened on his last mission with his master.

"How come you always get the action packed missions and I get ones were I have to just stand next to a senator or ruler for 'looky protection'?" Andeorn asked bumping into a person as they went along the busy sidewalk.

"Luck of the draw I guess.." Obi-Wan smiled then quickly corrected, "Fate of the draw." 

Andeorn laughed, they had both heard the whole 'No such thing as luck' lecture 10's of times.Their attention as distracted when they heard people yelling, 'Hey, watch it!' and 'Slow down!' along with about 50 other things as they made way for a racing young woman. 

She was not older than Obi-Wan but she didn't look any younger than him. But of course he judged it on the few moments between her headed their way and passing right between them.

"Man, where's she headed to in such a rush?" Andeorn said looking back to were he was going just as a large man plowed right into him.

Hitting the cement with a huff he looked up as Obi-Wan stood over him the man not stopping to apologise.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked dodging a few more people who were racing after the first two. 

"..Yeah." Andeorn said sitting up and taking his friend's hand helping him to stand again. 

They looked after the group as Andeorn brushed himself off. 

"Where's the fire?" he muttered.

"I don't know, but do you think that she was in trouble or something?" 

"The girl?" 

"Yeah." Obi-Wan nodded once.

"I don't know..maybe.I was too busy flying through the air on my way down." Andeorn said rubbing the back of his head.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself but to laugh a little.

"Should we go after them?" he asked.

Andeorn looked the way they had went not seeing any of them, 

"I don't know..you'd think that if she wanted help she would of stopped running.She was on a busy sidewalk and said nothing." he turned his eyes back to Obi-Wan who did the same.

"Perhaps it's better left alone..if we're meant to help her than we'll see her again.Fate remember?" 

Obi-Wan didn't seem convinced enough to drop it but then thought he'd take it up with his master when they got back to the temple.

"Then let's go ahead and get back to the temple.When did you say you were leaving again?" Obi-Wan said changing the subject as they started walking again..or in Andeorn's case limping. 

**********

Sreina stopped to catch her breath hiding behind a building's corner wall.She heard them coming and flattened herself even more to it and held her breath.They all passed right by her without a pause.Blowing out a breath she waited a minute then started the other way. If they kept this up it wouldn't be much longer before they found her again.She shuddered at the thought and quickened her pace. 

******

"Did she look as though she was scared? Or in trouble?" Qui-Gon asked after Obi-Wan had explained the short story that was already troubling him.

"Fairly, I didn't have time to concentrate on it because she passed so quickly and that guy sent Andeorn down to the cement count." 

Qui-Gon nodded in thought then said, 

"Well then don't trouble yourself with it Obi-Wan you can't change the past. Perhaps Andeorn's right and she didn't want any help, some people are like that even in the worst case of events.If it's meant to you'll see her again and then make the decision for yourself." 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded feeling better about his earlier decision.

Silence stood for a minute then Qui-Gon said, 

"It's getting late and I have to help Master Windu with a class in the morning so I'm going to get some sleep...should be interesting to see how he teaches." he smiled a little then turned to go into his chambers adding, 

"Good night Obi-Wan." 

"Good night.Oh and Master?" Obi-Wan suddenly remembered something.Qui-Gon turned to face him again, 

"Yes?" 

"Would I be able to go out tonight with a few friends, most are leaving by tomorrow." 

"That's fine, be back by curfew." Qui-Gon said.

"I will." 

And with that Qui-Gon disappeared into his chambers for the night. 

Obi-Wan quickly freshened up a bit and left their apartment headed toward the exit to the temple where he and Andeorn had agreed to meet. 

Andeorn had beat him there, for once. He stood with Bant waiting for him.Obi-Wan approached them and greeted with a, 

"Hey loser..hey Bant." He purposely was friendlier to Bant but only because he couldn't think of a name to use so that she wouldn't have to take revenange later.

"Hi Obi." Bant greeted with a smile.

" What's up with that? I'm the guy who got creamed by someone twice my size this afternoon.I deserve special privileges here!" Andeorn stated referring to the name.

"All right all right, I'll call you crip from now on." Obi-Wan said dodging a swipe and went out the doors with Bant and Andeorn hurried to catch up.

They met up with a few more friends at the normal hang outs and departed after a few hours.It was near curfew for the three and they decided to head back.As they came down the sidewalk toward the temple Andeorn said, 

"Hey, Obi, look who it is." he pointed across the street to the same girl they had seen earlier that day though this time it didn't look like she was being pursued by anyone.

"New girl in your life Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Bant asked with a devilish smile.

"No, I don't even know who she is." Obi-Wan said looking to Bant on his right.

"Well whoever she is she looks like she's gonna have company real fast." she said peering around him as a few men came out of an alley she had just passed.

"That's that one guy who blew right over me today!" Andeorn said a little quieter than normal for some reason.

Obi-Wan looked to the three men following the girl silently and she didn't seem to notice them.

"I think she'll need a little help this time." Andeorn said looking to Obi-Wan who nodded and said, 

"Yeah, I don't think she knows they're there." he glanced up and down the never sleeping street adding, "Come on." and started over with Bant and Andeorn close behind. 


	2. Ch.2

The Nishia

Authors note: So..? What do you think so far???? 

btw the lil ~~~~~~~ things are to represent change of point of views. 

Here's Ch. 2.

Sreina knew the three following her but didn't make a scene of it. All she had to do was get into the temple.She was so close, she could make it without causing problems. Quickening her pace a bit she hurried a long. 

~~~~~

Bant looked at the three and saw as one pulled out a blaster, 

"Look Out!" she screamed to the girl. 

She spun around quickly as the man started shooting at the three teens.

Ducking behind a building Obi-Wan along with Andoern and Bant pulled off their sabers. Obi-Wan glanced at the two of them who nodded and the turned the corner again blocking the blasts headed toward them careful not to hit the girl with the reflects. Then Obi-Wan noticed that the large man that had plowed over Andeorn that afternoon as struggling to get the girl and take her away.She was putting up quite a fight and wasn't going to let him.Finally Obi-Wan blocked a blast like hitting a baseball and shot it right into the shooter.He fell but wasn't dead, the blast hit him in the low shoulder in his chest.

Obi-Wan and Andeorn depowered their sabers but Bant went to make sure that the shooter wouldn't cause any more trouble.She kept him still with the saber's tip under his chin.

Andeorn simply threw his hand into the side of the second, smaller mans, neck making him fall unconsiuss.Obi-Wan had a bit harder time with the larger man still struggling with the girl.He first was going to use the Force to push him away but to his own surprise the man turned giving him a hard blow to the side of his face making him fall back.The girl threw herself into the man after he had hit Obi-Wan and he grabbed her by the throat pushing her up against a wall she threw her knee hard up into his stomach and as he buckled over in pain she clumped both hands together and with everything she had hit him in the face upward making him topple over.Obi-Wan pounced on him using the Force to keep him down yelling, 

"Andeorn!" Andeorn was to him in a second giving the man a quick hit like the one before him sending him into unconcuissness.

While Andeorn did this Obi-Wan looked at the girl as she turned to run down the alley. 

Once Andeorn had put the man down Obi-Wan got up quickly and ran after the girl. Bant gave her prisonier the same 'treatment' and was about to follow when she looked at Andeorn not wanting to leave him alone because she knew that's the only reason he was staying with her. 

"Wait!" Obi-Wan yelled as he pursued this girl out onto a street jumping out of the way of a speeder.

"Stop!" 

She didn't and he finally decided just to stop her himself.As they entered another alleyway he let the Force flow through him giving him the extra bit of speed he needed to catch her. 

Grabbing her he didn't expect a fight but got one anyway.He caught her fist as she was about to hit him and with a bit of the Force still in him he accedentially slammed her a wall holding her there by her wrists.She glared at him with deep jade eyes a strand of black hair fallen over her face.

"I don't mean to hurt you." Obi-Wan said between heavy breaths.

"Well.." she said between her own heavy breaths, "You're doing a bang up job there." she winced trying to move her hands but his grip was too harsh.

Obi-Wan just realized how much preassure he was applying to her wrists against the wall and loosened it slightly, 

"I'm sorry, I only meant to help." 

She studied him as he did her. Her breathing still heavy along with his. After a moment her eyes softened and she sighed, 

"You can let me go I won't run." 

Obi-Wan thought on it then did so stepping back.He felt a little guiltly as she rubbed her wrists. 

"What's your name?" she asked.

" Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm a Jedi Apprentice." he said realizing he had dropped his saber back in the alley. 

"I see." she said.

She had known he was a Jedi back in the alley, the saber thing didn't hide it too well.

"And you?" Obi-Wan asked.

She paused and he saw the conflict of question in her eyes.He patiently waited then she said, 

"Sreina, Sreina EnJoli." 

They stood in silence for a moment then Sreina said, 

" Your friends are probably needing you.You should go back to them." 

"You're coming with me if I go." he said.From the look on her face he knew it sounded better in his head than outloud.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm looking for some very important people." she said as nicely as she could.Who did he think he was telling her she had to go somewhere? Though she knew since he was a Jedi he had her best interest at heart.

"Then I could help you..you were headed toward the Temple." Obi-Wan said. 

She hesitated then said, 

"I'm looking for two Jedi Masters..one by the name of Mace Windu the other by Qui-Gon Jinn." 

Obi-Wan couldn't help the surprise on his face.

"Do you now them?" Sreina asked noticing the look.

"Well yes!" Obi-Wan calmed himself a bit, "Master Windu is on the council and Master Qui-Gon is my Master." 

Her eyes brightened,

"Is that so?" 

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded glancing back the way they came.

"Then let's go to them, I have something very important to ask them." she said looking where he was.

Obi-Wan nodded and they started to head back. 

*********

'OK he can come back any minute now.' Qui-Gon thought as he sat across from a nervous Bant and Andeorn.As if in response the door suddenly opened and Obi-Wan walked in with someone behind him.

"Obi-Wan, it's about time!" Bant said and was about to continue when she noticed the look on Qui-Gon's face when the girl they had helped stepped into the light. 

//Did I miss something?// Bant asked on a three way bond between herself, Obi-Wan, and Andeorn. 

//Nothing that I know.// Obi-Wan replied glancing their way as the silence in the air lengthened. 

Finally Qui-Gon smiled broadly and Sreina relaxed and smiled back reaching up as he embraced her.Once they separted Qui-Gon said, 

" Sreina, what are you doing here?Where's your father?" he immediatly noticed her expression darken and her eyes shift saying to him 'We'll talk later' as she looked to the three padawans looking at them in surprise.

"Umm..this is Apprentice Bant ( I forgot her last name!!!!) and Apprentice Andeorn Harris...and I believe you've already met my own Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"That I have." Sreina said looking to Obi-Wan then on to Bant and Andeorn, "I believe I owe you all a great deal..My name is Sreina EnJoli, I've been looking for Master Jinn and Master Windu for quite some time now.Thanks to you three I've been able to finish the search." she looked to Andeorn who marvelled at her.

She had jet black hair going just past her shoulders which was longly curled. It shined and bounced any way she moved just begging someone to run their hand through it. She had a well tanned color but not too dark.Her eyes were a deep jade green that was in complete contrast to her hair color.Obi-Wan nudged him a bit and he said,

" Well I suppose then..uh..your welcome." 

Bant nearly laughed at the comment and added, 

"I think what he meant to say is we are glad we could be of help." 

Sreina smiled and Qui-Gon and Bant both noticed a gleam in both Obi-Wan's and Andeorn's eyes.Bant bit her touge, she would tease them mecilessly within the next oh...few years for that.

"You said you were looking for Mace as well..?" Qui-Gon said.

She turned to him and replied, 

"Yes, though I think it would be too late to wake him, besides I'd need to talk to the council about the matter as well." 

Qui-Gon frowned then added, 

"Well he's awake already, with Bant and Andeorn dragging in three men 3 imes their own size and Obi-Wan chasing a mysterious young woman much of the council has been a rosed." 

"Oh, well in that case I suppose we should talk to him before he goes back into his...unwakable slumber." 

They all gave a bit of a laugh at that comment and Qui-Gon said, 

"Then let's go..Obi-Wan don't wait up." 

Obi-Wan was about to object but then said, 

"Yes, Master." when Qui-Gon gave him a look. 

"Actually..umm...Qui-Gon, could I speak to you a minute?" Sreina asked.

"Sure." Qui-Gon replied leading her out into the corridor placing a Force shield between them and the door just in case the three padawan's would try to listen. 

Once the door had closed Bant turned to her two friends, 

"Do you two know how..how..Funny you looked when she was talking to you?!" she whispered with a giggle.

"Well if Lancen Unixx walked in here right now you would probably of looked the same." Andeorn said recalling the poster of the model in Bant's room.

"Honey, I wouldn't of looked like you two, I would have either been all over him or drooling like a hungry Wookie." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then you're lucky we didn't take out the drool buckets." Andeorn said sitting down with a huff.

Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile at the two 'arguing.' 

The door opened again and Andeorn sat up straighter which made even Obi-Wan laugh softly. Qui-Gon looked to him and he silenced himself trying to hide it from his Master. Then he spoke with Sreina just behind him, 

"Bant, Andeorn, you two should head back to your homes..don't keep your masters waiting..tell them I'll speak to them in the morning." 

Andeorn's face dulled and said in unision with Bant, 

"Yes Master Jinn." 

and exited swiftly, each recieveing a smile from Sreina. Bant thought Andeorn was going to melt or something.

Qui-Gon continued once the door was closed, 

"Obi-Wan, you'll be coming with us to see Mace now and possibly the council in the morning..I'll explain reasoning later." 

Obi-Wan nodded trying not to show how delighted he was on that note. Qui-Gon glanced at Sreina who nodded and he led the way out into the corridor. Sreina smiled at Obi-Wan as she pulled her snow white cloak hood over her head. 

"Mace, it's me..we have a visitor." Qui-Gon replied to Mace over the greeting com.

"All right, I'll be right there." Mace replied sleepily.

After a moment the door opened and a tired looking Mace Windu stood in the enterance. He looked to Qui-Gon then to Obi-Wan..he saw no visitor.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.He wasn't in the mood for a joke at the moment.

"No joke Mace." Qui-Gon said and Sreina stepped out from behind him and Obi-Wan sliding off her hood revealing herself.

Immediate joy and surprise flowed over the Jedi Master's face, 

"Sreina!" He exclaimedembracing her on his level, which was about 2 or 3 inches of distance off the ground for Sreina.

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan who smiled.After a moment Sreina said in a stressed voice, 

"Mace..uh..Mace..I can't breathe with..you holding me this tight." 

"Oh..Sorry." he allowed her to drop down onto her feet again and she took a deep breath.

"Where's your father?"

Again her expression darkened but Obi-Wan didn't feel the air change at all.

"That's what I came here for..I need to ask something of the two of you.." She looked at Obi-Wan, "Perhaps three." 

He raised a brow and Mace said, 

"Certainly, come in." he stepped aside allowing the three to pass then he joined. 

"So what is it you need to tell us?" Mace asked as he sat in his normal chair across from Sreina and a few feet to the right of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"...My father has turned." 

Mace sighed loudly lowering his head a bit. 'Turned?' Obi-Wan felt no Jedi signature around this girl, how did he turn?


	3. Ch. 3

The Nishia

Ch. 3 

"When?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nearly 8 months ago.I tried to contact you between transmissions but he had tapped them and I..well I was punished until I escaped." 

The way she said 'punished' made Obi-Wan's stomach wrentch.

"I've been able to make it here only by the kindness of some transporters..then again with some I stole away." 

Mace gave her a look.

"None the less I need your help." she paused taking a breath, "He'll bring the Divan down that I know, he's already using his political power in use being the King's right hand man..I'm sure by now he has power." 

Obi-Wan recalled Divan as a wealthy planet but quiet a ways from Couracsant.

"And he'll drag those he knows down with it. Unless I can make it Safely back to Divan the planet is just as doomed as I am." 

"The men Bant and Andeorn dragged in, hired?" Mace asked.

"Yes, though one man is still missing.I am more fimilair with him than the other three that Obi-Wan and his friends saved me from." she looked at Obi-Wan. He tried his hardest not to let his face redden. 

"They've been after me since I left..they'll turn me or kill me, those are their only options." 

Qui-Gon grimaced.Obi-Wan was very confused but he'd ask his master later. 

"So you need escorts?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I need allies." she corrected, "He's teaching the forces of Divan in our ways it won't be long before they are near his standard and when they get there, there won't be much hope for me or Divan's way of life...even the system itself is in danger." 

Obi-Wan could see the fear in her eyes but he still felt nothing in the air surrounding her that bothered him greatly.

"I'm willing to do as I can." Mace said looking to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"I'm ready for the task.." Qui-Gon said looking to Obi-Wan, "I'll explain it to my padawan and he can make the decision himself." 

Obi-Wan was very surprised by that.Almost all through his appreticehood he had just basically followed his master around were ever he went.He recalled once before when Qui-Gon had left him in the care of Master Yoda because of the dangers in the mission he went on at the time. Though he was probably around 12 at the time he was now nearing 20 and his master thought the mission may be too dangerous for him?

'Don't jump to conclusions Kenobi.'he told himself. 

He nodded outwardly.

"I greatly apperacate any help." Sreina smiled at the three. 

*******

Obi-Wan shifted in his chair as his Master sat across from him.Mace and Sreina had left the apartment for the two to talk alone about the mission.Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's apprenhension.

"I don't understand what Sreina is talking about.What does she mean by 'turned'?I feel no Force senstivity around her..I don't feel anything around her at all.An-" 

Qui-Gon cut his apprentice off, 

"I know you're confused Obi-Wan, I felt the same way when I first met her.Let me explain." he took a deep breath collecting his thoughts and Obi-Wan waited patiently. 

"Sreina is one of the last of her kind..she's called a Nishia. They existed long ago,long before even Master Yoda..they were the first type of Jedi though they have no sense of the Force only the instincts of it." 

Obi-Wan leaned forward in interest.

"Like us, they can use their abilities for good or evil and they turn under complete hate and anger but unlike us when they turn they almost become a completely different person with the objectives of the person who turned them." 

"So if the person who turned them wants to, take over a planet or system, that's what the N-ishia will do beyound their own thoughts." 

"Or die trying." Qui-Gon added, "Which pretty much ended the kind in the end..Sreina is now the last of the Light Nishia." 

Obi-Wan nodded, "And her father..we can defeat him can't we?" 

"Yes, we can.The Nashia have their flaws just as any kind and who better to align against him in finding those flaws then a Nishia of his own blood?" Qui-Gon said though he had sadness in his voice. 

"So why is it that I can't feel her through the Force?" 

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, 

" Well, Sreina's mother was.." he paused, "She was a Jedi but what she nor the rest of the Universe knew was that when the blood of a Jedi and the blood of a Nishia were mixed to create a being they clashed completely because of the type of meicorines in the blood." 

"Type?" 

"The meticlorines in a Nishia are different than a Jedi's because it allows the being to act of the instincts of a Jedi but refuses to allow it to have to complete power of itand when the meicorines of a Jedi are introduced to the ones of a Nishia they clash completely and try to destroy eachother and will succeed and destroy the being in all." 

"Then..what has kept Sreina alive?" Obi-Wan asked understanding the whole subject a little better.

He had heard of Jedi blood clashing with certain other types of blood..Sith for one but this was completely different.

"Did you notice the bracelet she wore?"

Obi-Wan brought back a memory of Sreina when he had her pinned to the building wall.He could feel a type of metal under his hand. 

"Only a bit of it." He replied.

"That bracelet is what keeps the Jedi blood at bay, it sends a type of containing wave throughout her blood and cylces over the meticlorines of the Jedi keeping them away from the ones of the Nishia.One could of been made to keep the Nishia away from Jedi but her mother decided to keep the Nishia alive for her fathers sake." 

Obi-Wan nodded.

"If that bracelet is ever taken off of her for more then 2 hours the Jedi blood begins to come back to life and habit..within 8 hours the two types of blood will clash and destroy." 

"So she can't use the power of the Jedi at all?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, 

" She can if she removes the bracelet and calls it but it brings her great danger.Calling the cells and power forward makes the process of the cells clashing to less than half the time..we're not sure how much less. "

Obi-Wan nodded in thought. 

" The reason I want You to decide for yourself to or to not join this mission is because a great risk is involved, the Nishia are known to fight as well as any Jedi depending on his or her power.Sreina's father is very powerful and could match up to 3 or 4 Jedi in a weaponed battle.They're also known for teaching their knowledge.As you heard Sreina say he was teaching the forces of Divan she meant he was teaching them every known advantage over the Jedi in general..if you are ever one on one with Noviak there's a fair chance you won't come back...the same goes for any Jedi." 

"He's kind of like a Sith then..?" Obi-Wan concluded.

"Yes, he's very much like a Sith just double the fighting ability and take away the Force power." Qui-Gon said leaning forward. 

Obi-Wan sighed slightly and thought, his master patiently waiting on a decision.Then he spoke, 

" Then keep the peace and justice we will." recalling the vow of a Jedi.

Qui-Gon smiled proud that Obi-Wan choose such words to answer.

"Then we will see the council by morning with Sreina and Mace." 


	4. Ch. 4

Ch.4 Begins the following morning.

Ch. 4 The Nishia

"She looks tired." Qui-Gon whispered to Mace as they sat in the guest seats in the back of the council chambers.Obi-Wan had noticed as well the worn and dry look Sreina had this morning.Though she was still very beautiful Obi-Wan noted as she stood in the center of the Council's chambers her royal blue cloak still swaying a bit from when she stopped.

"She has every reason to be." Mace replied as he walked away toward his own seat in which Sreina was directed toward.

She glanced at him then to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and her eyes softened a little, then taking a deep breath she told her story to the Council with a plea of alliance.

"In danger are you?" Yoda asked.

She turned her jade eyes to his old soft ones.

"Yes Jedi Master Yoda." she answered.

"Bring danger to others do you?" 

She shifted her eyes to Mace who was a little taken back by the question as well. 

"That I do Master." Sreina replied returning her eyes.

The room was silent then the oval headed man next to Yoda spoke,

" And who will be accompaning you on your way back to the Divan system? Surely you don't plan on going alone." 

" No I don't Jedi Master." 

"We have volunteered for the task Council." Qui-Gon stood with Obi-Wan. 

"As have I." Mace added.

The Council took them into perspective with nods and soft agreeing comments.

"And your padawan knows of the dangers does he not Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked.

"He does and has agreed as an independent." Qui-Gon replied. 

Yoda nodded turning his gaze back to Sreina who shifted under the powerful yet small eyes.

"Feel your feelings we can not Sreina, know of your power we do." Yoda commented.

Her eyes darted to Obi-Wan then away as if she were wanting to hide something.There was a bit of silence and Sreina knew they were all speaking to eachother through their own unique bonds.Finally Yoda spoke again, 

" Agree with you the Council does." 

Master Windu along with Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice will be travelling with you to your home planet to reach your known forces." The man next to Yoda said.

"See to it that you keep who you are." a woman to the far right said.

"I shall Council." She said glancing around.

"Another Nishia to be turned will not side well." another saidthis time to the far left. 

"Master Jinn and Windu will keep you with us." The man next to Yoda said.

Sreina was getting a little dizzy now from shifting from person to person.

Qui-Gon thought about their comments, did they see something he didn't?

"Go to Divan as soon as possible you will.Waiting in the East hanger the Jedi will be." Yoda said in dismissal.

Sreina gave a slight smile and low bow saying,"Thank you Council." turning on her heel leaving the circle of Jedi to themselves. 

Yoda turned his gaze to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once the girl had left, 

"Grave danger she pouses." 

"We know Master Yoda but she'd be an even greater threat if we weren't to help her." Qui-Gon said.

Yoda grunted in thought,

"Her mother, a fine Jedi was she only to lose her life to a hazardess child." 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but be glad Sreina wasn't in the room at the time.What had gotten into Master Yoda? Such an insult to someone he hardly knew?

"She is dangerous but with the protection of the Council she will be a powerful ally." Mace pointed out.

"True that is." Yoda answered. 

"Be mindful to her motions and moods.Come to action they will when needed." Yoda said dismissing the two non-members. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel the strange disappointment his master radiated as they walked in silence back to the apartment.

"Are you disappointed about something Master?" he asked finally once they entered the apartment.

Qui-Gon looked to him and thought a moment.'Might as well tell him, he'll figure out anyway' he thought. 

"The council fears Sreina more then they normally would a Nishia because of her Jedi inhieradence.As you heard Yoda they see her as a threat and a powerful enemy." Qui-Gon said to his apprentice, "Her mother died before she was to be born because of the type of power she had that she couldn't control because she was only a mere infant...that power was only tamed by the braclet she wears." 

This time Obi-Wan made a point to look for a braclet on her wrist.She had on that was a kind of flexiable solid metal in about 6 thin solid strips leading to a square black ornament with a symbol on it that he couldn't make out. 

"So they are afraid of her." Obi-Wan concluded.

"Yes, if she were to turn under the completely wrong person she could do serious damage to many systems and races." 

'Like ours.' Obi-Wan thought but didn't say it outloud. 

**********

"Good evening Master Qui-Gon, Mace..Apprentice Kenobi." Sreina greeted lightly as she approached the trio standing next to the ramp leading into a craft known simply as the 9th.

They all returned a greeting. Obi-Wan noticed the distant look in her eyes.Her gaze was elsewhere. Suddenly she turned her head watching as the three men Obi-Wan and his friends had helped capture be led in. The Jedi watched them as well. The larger smug noticed Sreina first and grinned coldly at her. She tensed glancing toward the Jedi then back.

Qui-Gon probed the man's mind but he knew he had been injected with a type of drug that would hide the feelings and thoughts of a person from a Jedi.Who could get their hands on that type of drug?Qui-Gon nearly smacked himself in the head when he thought of the question.Novaik had injected them, or at least made the request for it.His thoughts were interupted when the captain of their ship walked down the ramp.

"Pardon me but I am ready when you all are." he said. "I'm Captain Nathanel Hieste, I'll be bringing you to the first check point." 

The council had agreed on having check points through out the trip for fear of space attacks during hours of needed rest.

"Thank you Cpt. Hieste.I believe we are ready." Mace said giving Sreina a nudge to get her full attention.

Her head snapped toward the four men with a sharp nod. Mace glanced at Qui-Gon who gave a slight shrug and then stepped to the side to allow Sreina to pass aboard. 


	5. Ch. 5

The check-point was nearing now. The trip had been eventless so far. The people with Obi-Wan were quiet in their own thoughts. Sreina's eyes never seemed to leave the stars streaking past the window she sat next to.He still wasn't comfortable with the empty feeling of her presence.Not feeling a person's signature was one of the last things Obi-Wan was used to.The distant look in her eyes remained as she searched through her thoughts as quickly as the stars passing.

~~~~~~

Running her hand through her hair she looked to Mace who was in the cockpit with the cpt. and Qui-Gon. He seemed to be having a discussion with the captain.Qui-Gon was either listening or mediating..he did that a lot she recalled with a shallow smile.Her eyes drifted to the young man to the left of her.

His blue/green eyes searched the air for something she couldn't see.She smiled a little to herself noticing that with the stars streaking out the window behind him it made his hair lighten then darken with every star then lapse.She didn't realize when his eyes turned to hers. She was too busy thinking of what she thought she saw in them. A calmness of sorts.Buried deep in the blackness of the center.They were soft though powerful seemingly so confident with just a glance.When she blinked she realized he had a faint smile looking straight back at her.She returned it and muttered a sorry looking away again then back, 

"So, Obi-Wan, have you ever been to Divan?" 

Obi-Wan shook his head, 

"That I haven't, though I've heard so much about it." 

Her smile broadened, 

"Surely your Master must of told you some things about it." 

Obi-Wan thought.The only time he had ever really heard his master mention Divan was only when he was helping Obi-Wan study and it happened to be an answer to a question or something, 

"No I don't believe so." He noticed her smile retract slightly then return. 

"I see..well you'll remember it always once you've seen it.It's one of the most beautiful planets there is..that I know of." she admitted.

"I heard it has seas of indigo color and mountains that pass the clouds." Obi-Wan said in slight question because he didn't really know if it were true or not.The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself infront of an incrediably beautiful girl from the planet. 

"And forests of oranges, reds, and yellows in the fall.A snow that sheets over the grounds in the winters.Flowers of every shade in the summer, and a sky that is nearly only seen at night because of the cooled air and the fog has cleared between the mountains that run nearly every mile of the planet." she added with a shine in her eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled at how she seemed to enjoy explaining her home planet, 

"And there's water falls that drop for near milesand cliffs where you can see everything there is to see on the planet." she quickly added again as if she had forgotten. 

They sat in silence for a moment then Obi-Wan asked, 

"How long has it been since you've been there?" 

She paused then answered, 

"Nearly 6 months now, though my father turned a little over a 8 months ago I just escaped his grasp around 6 months ago and I've been working my way towards Courascant, though I was stuck in Kishire for 10 days." 

Obi-Wan grimaced, Kashire was a rather blane planet pretty much just plains and cities scattered. She noticed his look and said, 

"I know, tell me about it." 

He laughed a little and said, 

"That was definatly not my favorite planet to have been to."

She sat up a little more, 

"Then which one was?" she asked.

Obi-Wan thought and for the life of him he couldn't think of just one to call his favorite, 

"I don't think I could choose just one, they all have their unique traits and likes." 

She nodded and looked to Qui-Gon as he stepped out a little from the cockpit, 

"We'll be at the check point for the night within 10 minutes." 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

Qui-Gon eyed him then Sreina who smiled softly he sighed inwardly and rentered the cockpit again sitting next to Mace with a slight huff.Mace was silent for a second then said, 

"Well, what did you think would happen?" and chuckled glancing back at the two younger passangers.

"Funny." Qui-Gon muttered saracasticly, he had hoped they wouldn't get too close because of the circumstances..he didn't want either his apprentice, a person he viewed as a son, or Sreina, his half sisters daughter making her his niece, to be hurt.Though he felt rather badly about keeping the fact that Sreina was his niece from Obi-Wan he knew either he would find out or he'd tell him sooner or later. 

********

Mace went first down the ramp with Sreina right behind him with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan behind her.They were met by a rather pudgy man along with a few of his guards. 

"Welcome Jedi..and Ms.Sreina EnJoli." he greeted loudly shaking the three men's hands and giving Sreina a 'kiss' on the cheek.

Once he had stepped away Sreina stepped closer to Qui-Gon keeping the man at a distance. Qui-Gon almost laughed but he held it in.

"I suppose you are all tired from your first half of the journey, would you like to be led to your quarters right away?" 

The man asked then suddenly added, 

"By the way I'm vice-senator Trunic..forgot my manners for a moment." 

Sreina nodded glancing at Mace.

"Thank you Vice-Senator, if we could be shown our quarters we'd greatly appreciate it." Mace said looking back to the man.

"As you wish.It is our honor to have you stay with us." he motioned for two men to come to them.

"This is Voric and Rcure..they will accompany you to your quarters." 

Trunic said stepping aside as they said their thankyous.

"This way." the male introduced as Voric said turning to lead. 

The Nishia

Ch.5 

They had been through a number of corridors now and it didn't seem as though they were going to stop anytime soon when Sreina walked right into Mace when he, along with the others, abruptly stopped.Obi-Wan steadied her balance as Mace turned to look at her.She mouthed a sorry then turned her attention to the two escorts.

"These will be the lady's quarters, if you'd follow me gentlemen I'll show you to yours." Rcure said.

"Wait a minute, Sreina is not to be separated from us." Mace said.

The two looked at eachother then Voric spoke, 

"Sir, it's against policy to have any unmarriedor unrelated male and female in the same quarters on this planet." 

Sreina looked at Qui-Gon he too looked at her from the corner of his eye. Mace waited for Qui-Gon to say something even though it took a moment. None of them wanted it out in the open that the two were related in any way for certain reasons. If it were known then it would indanger both of them greatly..espeically Qui-Gon.


	6. Ch.6

Authors Note: This will be one of the smallest chapters..don't get used to it! Starts RIGHT after the end of Ch. 5. Enjoy!

Ch. 6 The Nishia

"Could at least one of us stay outside the quarters?" Obi-Wan asked seeing that no one else was going to say anything. 

Voric and Rcure again looked at eachother, 

"I suppose that could be arranged." Rcure said.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at his apprentice. 

**********

"I'll take first round." Mace said as the four-som headed back toward Sreina's quarters. 

Now that they knew were their own were the 3 Jedi could think of just what to do about Sreina's.

"Alright, I'll take second." Obi-Wan said leaving the last to Qui-Gon. 

"Honestly, you three..Nothing is going to happen.Hardly no one knows where we are." Sreina said stopping outside her door sliding the access card in and out allowing it to open.

She turned to them, 

"I'll be just fine without you standing outside my door like hired guards." 

"It's just to be safer Sreina." Qui-Gon said.

She sighed and then answered again, 

"As you three see it.But make sure you sleep tonight." 

Qui-Gon smiled at her knowing it was aimed at him from the way she looked at him.

"I'll see you all in the morning." and with that she turned into the quarters. 

Mace turned to the two with him, 

"Might as well get back and sleep..I'll wake you in 4 standard hours Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan nodded with a yawn.Mace laughed, 

"Good night." 

Now Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned and left. 

***********

Only an hour had passed and Mace could feel his eyes droop.Shaking his head fiercly to wake him again he stood up and paced the door way to stay awake. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sreina stirred in her sleep as a cold wind blew over her.She soon settled again, pulling the covers closer and tighter unaware of the two beings watching her as they slithered further into the room from the large glass door they had just entered from the balcony. They watched her for a moment as the wind continued to blow over making the long curtains wave as if trying to wake her, to warn her.After a little while the large human motioned for the Telhex, a type of creature with thick arms and stuby legs with too large head for its body, to give him the injection.The human skimmed over to the side of the bed and hesitated a moment.He lowered a little making sure the Telhex was watching the door. Within a second he simutanuoisly put his hand over her mouth and injected the liquid.

She woke with a jult and thrashed trying to free herself but he held her down with one hand over her mouth and his forearm over her neck.After a few hecktict second the injection took it's course and calmed her until she slipped into the blackness beckoning her to come.

He muttered to the Telhex and threw her over his shoulder and they went out the window.The Telhex was careful to shut the two doors. 

~~~~~~~

Mace was about to drift off into sleep when Obi-Wan shook him.Opening his eyes he saw Qui-Gon as well.

"Did you feel it?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mace was confused and looked from the apprentice to the master.

"What?...Feel what?" 

"The sudden Force signature? The Jedi signature?" 

Mace shook his head trying to focus.

"It was very faint but we decided to come and check on Sreina..I nearly recognized it." Qui-Gon said.

Mace shrugged, 

"It couldn't hurt." 

He stood pressing the door chime. He pressed it again after a second then again adding, 

"Force, that girl can sleep." 

"Perhaps she not sleeping." Qui-Gon said as if he just realized something.

Mace and Obi-Wan looked at him.With a quick tug on the Force Mace opened the door entering with his hand on his saber and the other two right behind him in the same fashsion. He started to panick when no one stirred in the sleeping chambers when they entered.Quietly he entered and cursed himself when the bed was empty.

"She's not here." he said as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered from their own search.

They paused a moment surving the room.

"Look." Obi-Wan pointed out lifting an injection capsule with the Force so he wouldn't touch it. They couldn't feel anything in it which meant it was a drug called Cellian..a stimulent knocking the being unconcuiss first then seeming to erase their Force presence. The reason they had felt her was because as it entered her blood stream it cut through the Jedi blood making them rush aware then disappear.

"Noviak has her." Qui-Gon stated in certainty.

"We should contact the Council." Mace said starting to turn.

"Right.Obi-Wan talk to the security here, see if they saw anything suspiouse." 

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan replied. 

******** 

"Well done Damon.I look forward to seeing the, precious, cargo."

Damon nodded looking at the holoimage of Lord Noviak, 

"We shall be there within 12 hours." 

Noviak now nodded and shut down the image. 

Damon glanced at the tied female Nishia in the holding cell. He then returned his eyes to the streaking stars just outside the cockpit listening to the Telhex sleep loudly. 


End file.
